


55. Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.

by KittenKin



Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: A silly smidgen of parenting fluff.
Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	55. Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.

“John,” Sherlock said with amusement evident in his tone, “Watson isn’t old enough to understand you, much less mature enough to have the self-command and altruism to accede.”

John huffed impatiently and lowered his phone. The crinkly elephant got chucked toward the growing pile of toys; all unsuccessful in making her show off her new tooth in a big smile. Unhappy with this new game of her father’s, she fussed and squirmed and squalled, and about the only blessing John had left to count in this endeavor to get a share-able snap was that she hadn’t progressed to all-out bawling yet.

“I’m open to suggestions,” he said testily, and was treated to an eye-roll.

“You’re treating her like a baby,” Sherlock replied.

“She _is_ one!”

“Not a random, _common_ baby, John! She’s _Watson_ , and unfortunately, her father is sometimes rather thick,” Sherlock said firmly, disappearing momentarily into the kitchen.

“Oi!”

“Here, give me the phone,” the detective ordered haughtily as he swished back into the living room. “Stand there. No, there. Step back just a bit more. Yes, now face that way. Watson, look!”

And then he blew a palm full of white pepper into John’s face.

“Augh! What–wha– _**WAH-CHOO!**_ Fuh– _ **FWA-CHOO!**_ BastaA _ **AAGH-CHOO!**_ ”

Rosie screeched with laughter at every spluttery roar, and Sherlock captured as many gummy smiles as he could. The pictures were perfect, and he was forgiven as soon as John’s watery eyes cleared enough to see them.


End file.
